Thoughts of a Planet Devourer
by Spekkio
Summary: Is Lavos really that evil?


  
(Authors note: You see, this is the result of a lot of thinking and brainstorming. After playing Chrono Trigger for the 50th time, I realize that Lavos has done nothing wrong. Just because his kind destroy planets, doesn't mean that he does it just for fun. He does it to survive. And if we ourselves can wipe out a hornets nest in our backyard, thus destroying several lives (insignificant to us, yes, but to them?) then what did Lavos do? I'll let the fic explain.)  
  
  
Thoughts of a Planet Devourer  
  
  
Where shall I begin? Perhaps I should start at the beginning. Or rather, the end. Many consider me a monster. However, let me ask yourselves a question. Is a farmer a monster, for raising cows just to slaughter them? Is the Human Race a monster, for slowly depleting the planet's resources? That is your decision to make.  
I am Lavos. Well, that is not my real name. I have no name, but the species that lived on my final planet named me that. Lavos, meaning, "Big Fire". I landed on this planet, Circa 25,000,000 B.C. After my landing, I quickly burrowed under the Earth to absorb the planets energy. It was a rich planet. Filled with Underground Aquafers, molten lava, and as many rocks and minerals as you could name. Oil was there too. One of my most favorite treats........  
Many believe that I cannot speak, or even think rationally. They are wrong. I speak, in my own tongue. Glathalathrowwwwwww. Thats a small sample of it. How am I recording this, you ask? Telepathy. There are many that worship me, revere me like a God. I know that I am not a God. They refuse to listen. Believing that I can give them immortality. Hah. No species is immortal. They must all die, just as I must die. However, I plan to live for as long as I can.  
Getting back to the point, I am having a human record this. This particular human has dug a hole, burrowing deep into the ground. He is now trapped, due to an Earth Quake. He will soon die, for lack of food and water. It is a pity, but he well knew the consequences. Nature is cruel, so let it be. I am yet another one of Nature's creations, cruel as I may be.  
Humans are the strangest, most hypocritical, oddest species I've ever encountered. Not to say that I've encountered many species. I had only devoured one planet before this one. Not much life on it. Plants, water, minerals. It was a small planet, and a small meal. That was when I journeyed to this stretch of the galaxy. 9 planets, all barren but one. I am still trying to discover why this planet, out of all of them, can bear life. It is a puzzle.   
Anyways, on the planet I am currently inhabiting, there used to reside two species. Humans and reptites. Then there are the strange Nus, which I won't even try to decipher. Well, the only two sentient species on the planet rather. There are hundreds upon hundreds of insects, animals, and reptiles.   
Where was I? Oh yes, back to my original statement. Humans are the strangest, most hypocritical, oddest species I've ever encountered. Not only do they complain about their many problems, but they don't take any steps to fix them. Then again, I *am* getting ahead of myself. Perhaps I should start from the beginning.  
After having burrowed under the Earth, I began to look around the planet. Apparently, my falling had obliterated the Reptite Lair, thus leaving Humans as the dominant species. Glancing at them, I realized that this was bad news for the planets development. I saw them eating soup like wild animals, running around, and, one of them was even licking itself! I knew that these creatures needed a helping hand.   
One of the greatest powers that our species have, is the ability to pass out our DNA to other species, thus making them like us. I never knew it would work this well. I gave them a small sample. Enough to build sophistication. We, ourselves are intellectual creatures, spending most of our feeding time enjoying the planets arts and literature. Being in the core of a planet, it gives us the ability to look upon any area we choose, as well as Telekinesis to a certain extent. Humans think that we evolve species so that we can "eat" them. No, we do it to amuse ourselves, and to keep us busy.  
Slowly, they moved onward. The humans created better structures, better tools. An obstacle arose. The climate changed drastically. Once a tropical paradise, it was now a frozen wasteland. Half the population died. They discovered me. It was a long deep cave. Deep enough to feel my power, radiating from the core of the planet. They themselves learned to harness my power, calling it "Magic". However, some were afraid of my power. Too afraid to use it.   
That caused strife among the humans. Using "magic", they erected a kingdom in the sky, welcome to all Magic using humans. The ones that weren't able to use my power were outcast into the icy surface of the planet. This was the first time I was worshipped. Hahaha, now that I think about it, it gave me a big head, like I could do anything. They wanted to wake me up. Get me out of the surface of the planet. I didn't like that. I wanted to sit, and eat, and do nothing but enjoy the culture. They did it anyways. They erected a palace in the ocean, and using what they referred to as "The Mammon Machine", they were able to summon me.   
I burst to the surface of the planet. My power opened up time gates, sucking all residents near me into different time periods. These time gates are strange things, really. I haven't fully found out their importance as of yet, but I will......soon. I have puzzled out the pyramids, as well as ancient civilizations, but not these time gates..... No matter, where was I? Ah, yes. They summoned me. I opened up time gates, sucking them into different eras, and I enlisted the aid of a queen. Calling herself Zeal, I gave her more of my power, allowing her to use more magic than any other creature.   
Humans continued to evolve. Around Circa 600 A.D, a wizard arose. I recognized him immediately as the one who was sucked into one of these time gates. The humans fought a war with him, and won. The wizard was sucked into another time gate, when three children fought him. The fool tried to summon me yet again. I dismissed the thought, and continued to feed. I will erupt soon now. and go to another planet. I will kill many, but the planet has almost nothing else to use as food. The child I saw battle the wizard was born. As well as his other friends. These time gates bring trouble, but they don't concern me.  
As I said before, I am not evil. I am merely at the top of the food chain. If I die by any cause other than natural, I will accept it, as I would die by the dominant species. However, that is very unlikely. Perhaps it might have been a mistake giving humans my power. They became parasites as well, eating away at the planet. Perhaps that there *are* some parasites that refuse to feed upon their host. However, this is extremely odd. Then again, humans *are* an odd species. I will not be defeated. Just 999 years left, and I will leave this planet...... I will not be defeated. Then again, perhaps I'm being too cocky........  



End file.
